shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Leohart Arc
Leohart Arc is the seventh story arc of the Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha series where Toujou Household now facing Leohart and his ministers in a seven-on-seven duel for an ultimate goal of supremacy over the Demon Realm, in which (seemly) culminating the rivalry in between both Moderate Faction and Leohart Faction. At the same time, this arc also features the inner discontent among the Demon Council members who are banding together in eliminate both Leohart and Ramusas, further indicating the civil disturbance within Demon Realm itself. Summary Respective Nights (To be added...) Facing One's Reality and True Feelings (To be added...) Tangled-Up Thoughts and Desires (To be added...) Soldiers Who Challenged the Future (To be added...) The Continuation of the Endless Dream Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) 'Demon-Hero Sisters Vs. Admirath' Meanwhile, at the infirmary, Yuki and Lucia are taking care of their respective sisters (Maria and Kurumi) whose injuries are critical while watching the chaos outside the Collesium via TV. To their surprise, Yuki and Lucia encounter Admirath who callously tells them about his assassination onto Kurumi and deeming the sisters as "extra gifts". Lucia calls Admirath if he came due to the Demon Council's orders, though the Wind Demon refutes this as he claims that he came on his own volition and even mocking them that beating him is impossible. Even with their teamwork and strategies, Yuki and Lucia are unable to beat Admirath while worrying their attack may destroying the infirmary along with all 5 of them; to make matters worse, both Yuki and Lucia are weakened and paralyzed by Admirath's cheap tricks whilst keep hearing Admirath's mockery against them. While smirking with glee, Admirath makes his sadistic choice by killing all four sisters, starting by attempting to kill Kurumi first with his scythe with Yuki could only helplessly watching the event. Before he could do so, however, something is grabbing Admirath's hand and it is coming from Maria-who is so disgusted to see his heinous attack onto the elder sisters and Kurumi to the point ripping his left hand off, causing him to cry in agony. She further mocking Admirath for his cheap tricks onto the elder sisters and vows to protect Kurumi whom she thinks as a friend. In desperation, Admirath uses his only hand to grad his scythe and try to kill Maria, but this time his right hand-while still attached to his weapon-being sliced off by an awaken Kurumi who is relieved to see Basara is safe after watching his battle against Chaos and vows to make him pay for hurting Yuki and Lucia. With Admirath being crippled and without his hands to defend himself, Kurumi blasts Admirath away from the infirmary via her gauntlet; to add insult to injury onto Admirath, Maria charges towards him while pulverizing him as her payback for his would-be attack onto Kurumi. 'Battle Against the Heroic Spirit Horde' Meanwhile, at the Collesium, Zest is fighting the Heroic Spirits horde as she is unable to reach both Basara and Mio, while the audience is panicked and immediately escapes from all directions. While taking a flight onto to the skies while looking at the sizes of the Heroic Spirits, which prompts her to recall about Zolgear's description about the Demon Gods and realizes that theses Heroic Spirits are summoned by Chaos, all Zest could do is to at least reducing Chaos's powers by annihilating the Heroic Spirits horde as much as possible, all to protect Basara from harm. Outside the Collesium, Noel assists the audience's evacuation from the Collesium but hearing one crying child nearby, so she rushes to save the child and flee from the Heroic Spirits. During the escape, however, Noel trips her ankle from running and the Hero Spirit is closing by, though fortunately, Lars rescues them who calls her out for her recklessness while putting at the sidelines and kill Heroic Spirit himself. At the same time, he also confronts more horde of Heroic Spirits but he is unfazed by all of them as he going to annihilate them all with his powers. Part 10 (To be added...) Part 12 (To be added...) Part 13 (To be added...) 'Slaughter of the Cardinal Sins' Chaos's defeat stuns the Cardinal Sins so much that they resorting on using the Elimination Device to eradicate the Uneasy Alliance in spite of the dreadful consequences of the Demon Realm's erasure. Unfortunately, their plot is interrupted and foiled by Liala who enters their room and slaughters them all without leaving any survivors, ending with her mocking them for "clearing the trash". Along the way, she notices somebody's presence within the room who is revealed to be none other than Jin, who then "praises" Liala for her intuition but the latter call him out for leaving the massacre to her whilst hiding his motive on murdering them well It appears that both factions-despite their rivalries-had the same goal since Chaos's "descent" and causing massive: Whilst Liala slaughtered them just to ensure Leohart's reign remains unchallenged, Basara's reason to slaughter the Demon Council because he wished to protect his sister from being used as a tool by the politics within the Demon Realm.. Anyway, both Jin and Liala are suspecting their respective power but when Liala mentioning BasaraThe major reason why Liala mentioning about Basara was because she was planning on killing Basara should suspects that Basara might be antagonistic ., Jin raises his aura and urges her to back off but she refuses for Leohart's sake. However, they are interrupted by an incoming Basara who is appalled by the sight of the slaughter and the two's confrontation. Liala finds Basara intriguing as she smells his scent whilst Lars is eavesdropping the entire situation before immediately leaves. Nevertheless, she assures Jin that she means no harm to his son and tells Basara to befriend with Leohart and leaving the room. Afterward, Liala then receives a call from Leohart in regards to Belphegor's whereabouts and uses her teleportation to reach her brother's location. Basara then asks his father about this incident to which Jin replies that is was Liala's doing. Anyway, Jin congratulating his son for the victory and saying this fallout shall pacifying both Current Demon Lord Faction and Anti-Leohart Faction while returning the peace in Demon Realm. Basara however, while watching the Collesium Ruins and thinking about his allies, worries the peace won't last very long and hopes it will not drag into the Demon Realm's politics again. Jin, however, assures his son that everything will be fine since the Cardinal Sins are no more. Elsewhere, Liala arrives at the Erotic Playground and rendezvous with Leohart. Upon seeing Belphegor's bloody corpse, Liala asks Leohart if he killed him which he denies as he explains that he has just arrived the scene and not even Belphegor's former female companions remember anything prior to his death due to bizarre fragments. Curious by her brother's description, Liala smells the fragment that prompts her to remember something familiar and, after making several theories, she deducts Basara was responsible for Belphegor's demise even before the tournament to the point assuming the boy's deception-or rather, strategy-was the turning point of the entire conflictWhile Belphegor's assassination prompting Liala fell remorse for not killing Basara earlier, she also realized that killing the boy now will not only enraging Jin but also making the Demon Realm, even more, chaotic.. Regardless, since the Cardinal Sins Council has been slaughtered both Leohart and Liala walk away from the scene as the latter planning on "rewarding" her brother for his hard work. Major Battles #'Moderate Faction (Toujou Household, Ramusas and Lucia)' vs Leohart Faction (Luka, Lars*, Admirath**, Volga, Leohart, Balflear) ##'Mio' vs Luka ## Maria vs Lars ## Kurumi vs Admirath ## Zest***vs Admirath ##'Yuki' vs Volga ##Unknown Fighter vs Balflear**** ##Basara vs Leohart # Uneasy Alliance (Moderate Faction and Leohart Faction) vs Demon Council Members ##'Kurumi and Maria' vs Admirath ##'Zest' vs Heroic Spirits ##'Lars' vs Heroic Spirits ##'Basara, Mio, Ramusas and Leohart' vs Chaos #Jin confronts Liala *Characters in bold represents the winner of the battle/duel. *(*)Lars/Yahiro acts as a double agent for both factions with an mysterious motive. *(**)Prior the end of the tournament, Admirath betrays Leohart Faction by siding with the Demon Realm Council Members. *(***) Zest is disqualified as she rescued Kurumi. *(****) Despite being a participant himself, because he failed to return from his investigation upon the Council conspiracies, Balflear forfeits his match by default. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences Anime Story Impact *Liala is introduced as Leohart's elder sister and his loyal supporter. As the strongest and devoted member in Leohart Faction, Liala will go to do by any means to defend the siblings' dream by killing those who posed danger to her brother's reign. Of those who Liala had slain, however, only Jin and Basara are spared due to a longtime acquaintance between Jin and Liala, where the latter seemly know the truth behind Jin's bloodline. *The Demon Council members are introduced as another major antagonist group aside from Leohart's Faction. Unlike Leohart and the other members (exception of Volga and Admirath) of his faction who still have some sense of honor and respect despite their strong antagonism against the Toujou Household and Moderate Faction, these ministers detested both Leohart and Ramusas due to their greed for power and desire to "restore" order of the Demon Realm under their image, even though that very decision would consequently kill everyone in the Demon Realm. Fortunately, their plot is foiled due to an unlikely alliance formed between both factions and their opposition is quelled by Liala's assassinations. *With the battle comes to end in indecisive conclusion, the tournament itself is interrupted by the invasion of Chaos and other Heroic Spirits. **Despite his earlier advantages against Basara, Leohart is overwhelmed upon confronting an Awakened Basara who is later freed from his rampage by Mio. **Basara and Mio, alongside with Ramusas, temporarily ally themselves with Leohart to defeat Chaos the King of Heroic Spirits which is also the Demon Council Members' trump card to dispose of both factions. *With the demise of the Demon Council members by Liala, it not only solidifies Leohart's unopposed rule but also temporarily brings peace and tranquility in the Demon Realm. **The Toujou Household would return to the Human Realm and continue their ordinary lives until Basara's return to the Hero Village. Trivia (To be added...) Notes References Navigation (To be added...) Category:Story Arc